


Loving Two Idiots

by SakuraBlossom22



Series: Tumblr Smut Meme Request [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom22/pseuds/SakuraBlossom22
Summary: A collection of one-shots from my tumblr request involving a smut meme!





	Loving Two Idiots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delanna/gifts).



> Title: Loving Two Idiots  
> Ship: Shklance (Shiro/Keith/Lance)  
> Rating: E (Threesomes, light DOM/sub, praise kink, daddy kink)  
> Request: 10(begging), Keith with my choice of another person, SIN
> 
> Read original on Tumblr: https://kya-writes-fiction.tumblr.com/post/172393083530/smut-meme-request-1

Bodies slapping together and groans echoing around the room, heavy pants leaving swollen and chapped lips. Keith pulled off of Lance as he tossed his head back, a long groan leaving him as he looked back at Shiro. **  
**

“S-Shiro, p-please let me cum.” His voice was soft, whispered almost as hands tightened on his hips. He felt the bed shift as Shiro leaned down, his body covering Keith’s. “You close baby?” Keith nodded and moaned softly, his own hips moving to meet Shiro’s thrust.

“Beg for me, use that pretty mouth for more than sucking dick.”

“He does that really well though. Might help that he doesn’t have a gag reflex.”

Keith looked up to meet blue eyes, Lance’s lips just as swollen from all the stolen kisses and dick sucking. He looked really good like that, cheeks dusted in a soft flush, hair messy from being mussed. Keith wanted to kiss him again but Shiro beat him to it, one hand leaving his hips and placing it on the back of Lance’s head, pulling him forward. “You’re right, but you don’t either.”

He watched their lips mashed together, open mouths with tongue, the kiss sounding downright wet and dirty and he couldn’t hold back a moan before his hips started to move. Shiro had stopped thrusting as nice as it is to watch his boyfriend’s make out, he did prefer the act of sex over most things.

“P-Please fuck me, pleasepleaseplease! Let me come, daddy.”

He heard Shiro groan softly, his voice a bit breathy. “Fuck, you’re tight. Lance, help Keith get off, wanna see you covered in him.”

Lance nodded and laid on his back, scooting himself under Keith until his head was between both Keith and Shiro’s legs. He watched as Shiro’s length disappeared inside Keith and let out a soft moan as he reached down and stroked his own aching member. “You’ll fuck me after, right daddy?”

“Mm, anything for you baby, just help me get Keith off.”

Keith screamed as his own member was surrounded by a wet heat, Lance going in immediately for the kill. Keith felt the heat in his stomach, burning hot and only getting hotter as the two pleasured him. It only took a bit more, Lance’s hand going up to palm at his balls or even a finger slipping in, next to Shiro, and he was gone. Body pulled so tight that his mouth opened up to scream but nothing came out. He could feel Lance swallowing his release before Lance let him pop out of his mouth, watching his own release cover Lance’s face. At the same time, he could feel Shiro pumping into him. Gradually getting filled before he pulled out slowly, Keith fell forward, head landing next to Lance’s own member before his mind started to darken, a sleepy smile on his face. He really did love these two idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how to properly link things, so please leave a ship and pick a number. :3
> 
> https://kya-writes-fiction.tumblr.com/post/172302421140/sidebloggable-a-smut-art-meme-in-the-same-vein


End file.
